George's New Bumper
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Scally comes back and George gets something... (Requested by tate310)
1. George's Acquisition

It was one sunny afternoon at the Big Harbour when Scally returned.

Of course the other tugs had hoped they wouldn't see Scally, because he gave them bogus items that made them look- and in Foduck's case- sound silly too-

On Scally's last visit George had been away on business elsewhere, so he was the only tug there not to know about Scally's stuff.

And it was on that fateful afternoon that George to his amazement saw a large barge with all sorts of stuff on it.

George remembered that his firs had mentioned that they all got stuff from Scally. He decided that he wanted something too.

"Hello there!" said Scally suddenly as George began moving. "I haven't seen you here before ."

"Well, I was on an important ocean job last time I was here." Explained George. "I'm George. And am I correct in thinking you're Scally?"

"Yeah." said Scally. "Here I gave your friends something whilst I was here before, so you ca get something too."

"Alright," replied George. "I will take..."

Then he saw a bumper. It looked shiny and new. In his eyes, he thought it would suit him very well.

"I'll take the bumper!" He decided.

...

Soon George was fitted with a new bumper.

"Thanks Scally!" He called as he left to show off to the others.

"You're welcome George!"


	2. Revelations

George felt very happy with his new bumper. He was keen to show it off to the other tugs, so he went to find his friends and share his news.

"Hello!" He called out. "I have a new bumper now! I got it from Scally- what do you think?"

He proudly began to show their other tugs his new bumper, but no one was impressed. They either gave an odd look, or glared at his bumper.

"Hm, odd- I wonder why they are acting like this." He thought to himself. "This calls for a little investigation."

So he continued to go around with his bumper for a while. No one took notice, or said a nice thing about it. They just gave him- or rather, his bumper, an odd look before leaving.

So George thought and thought. "Well, I can't think in all of Scally's stuff why they don't like my new bumper." He said.

Then it hit him. "Of course- everyone else said they got stuff from Scally, but I never saw any of it when I came home!" He cried. "I think I have it!"

...

But just to be sure, he asked the others. Emily, Foduck, Theodore and Hank all said the same thing to him -Scally's stuff was either from a rubbish dump or an attic. They explained about the problems their new things caused for everyone after a while, and that they immediately got rid of them at an opportune moment.

"Well, no wonder they weren't impressed." George said, giving his new bumper a disgusted look. He was no longer in favour with his new acquisition- and he wanted to be rid of it.


	3. Back to Normal!

George now hated his bumper with a passion, as the others had explained what made them hate their stuff.

It turned out that Hank had a similar problem to George. So the big, proud tug decided that his bumper had to go- only, he couldn't get it off!

He tried banging it, but it made him bounce off everything. Trying to shake it loose only made him feel very dizzy indeed, so he couldn't move straight.

As a last resort, he asked that Hank attempt to knock it off. But Hank just kept bouncing off it, and with that defeat, George gave up.

The Dispatcher saw what was going on, and was worried for his strongest tug. "Are you alright, George?" He asked in concern.

"I just can't get this annoying bumper off!" George sighed. "I want my old one back."

"Cheer up, George! I'll arrange for that to happen right away!" The Dispatcher replied kindly.

"Thanks Dispatcher," Replied George feeling much better at having it off soon.

So he got his hateful bumper removed that evening and next morning, he felt a lot happier to have his old bumper back.

The others were much happier too that George no longer had his awful bumper on- and should they see Scally again, they would all be cautious.

So were the others.

"It's good to have you back to normal George!" They told him.

He was very happy to hear that, because he felt the exact same way.


End file.
